koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ieyasu Tokugawa
Ieyasu Tokugawa is the founder of the Tokugawa clan. He is known in contemporary times as one of the three unifiers of Japan, preceded by Nobunaga Oda and Hideyoshi Toyotomi. He is best known for establishing the Tokugawa shogunate, the last military regime of its kind in Japanese history. After his death, Ieyasu was worshiped during the Edo period as the great harbinger of peace who ended the land's long era of warfare and turmoil. His successor is Hidetada. His first appearance in the Samurai Warriors series occurred in the series's starting title, in which he was a non-playable unique character. He became a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. He is 31 years old in his first appearance and his height was 170 cm (close to 5'7"). His incarnation's current height in the franchise is 168 cm (a little over 5'6"). Ieyasu places last in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. In Saihai no Yukue, his height is 165 cm (close to 5'5") and he is 55 years old. His hobby is caring for his health and longevity; his favorite food are simmered dishes. Role in Games "How exactly does that spear work...?" ::―Yue Ying; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Ieyasu is the proud lord of Mikawa and an old friend of Nobunaga. Due to political affairs, he was a former ally of Yoshimoto Imagawa. When Imagawa is ambushed at Okehazama, Ieyasu and his men choose to side with the Oda. In the first game, he plays a relatively supportive role and a secondary villain in other characters' scenarios -such as Yukimura or Goemon's stories. He schemes to take the land for his own by heavily relying on his vassals and resourceful shinobi, Hanzō. His leadership qualities are better demonstrated in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends though he still relies on Tadakatsu for consolation. In the second game, Ieyasu is already allied with Nobunaga and aids his ally by attacking the larger Asakura army at Anegawa. He then tries to attack Shingen but falls victim to the elder general's ambush. Escaping with his life, Ieyasu mourns the vassals lost for his safety. Tadakatsu assures him that they died protecting the world of peace his lord envisions, strengthening Ieyasu's resolve. Shingen and Nobunaga eventually pass away and Ieyasu becomes one of the two powerful men of the land. To settle their differences, he challenges his rival, Hideyoshi, at Komaki-Nagakute. Although he won the battle, Ieyasu thought that killing his rival would only throw the land into confusion once more. Therefore, he keeps his ambitions in check and lets Hideyoshi rule for the time. As he assists the western siege at Odawara Castle, he gains Masamune as an ally. After Hideyoshi's passing, Ieyasu decides to set his plans into action and clashes with the Toyotomi loyalist, Mitsunari. After winning the battle of Sekigahara, Ieyasu becomes shogun and finally unites the land. Remaining Toyotomi loyalists band together to oppose him at Osaka Castle. Fearing that failure to affirm his grip would throw the land once more into chaos, he leads his army to destroy them. With the land finally at peace, Ieyasu has completed his arduous journey for unity. His dream stage focuses on a "what if?" scenario prior to the Battle of Sekigahara. Ieyasu and Ina are unexpectedly isolated from their allies when Kanetsugu and the Uesugi army heads straight for their location. His enemies also include the Sanada army from Ueda and Yoshinobu Satake. Ieyasu begins his story in Samurai Warriors 3 similar to his previous story and his goal for peace is emphasized. Slaying Nagamasa at Anegawa, the Oda army conquers the Takeda and the land has a brief reprieve from war. Ieyasu stations himself near Kyoto to oversee the growing serenity until Nobunaga suddenly dies at Honnoji. Determined to live and see his friend's dream for peace realized, Ieyasu flees. Breaking through Kotarō and Motochika at Iga, he safely arrives in Mikawa. After Hideyoshi slays Mitsuhide, it became a manner of time before the powerful generals would compete their ambitions against one another at Komaki-Nagakute. During the conflict, they both grow to respect one another and realize that they truly shared similar goals. When Ieyasu defeats Hideyoshi, he insists that they work together to achieve the dream that their lord sought. He gladly supports Hideyoshi's vision until the latter's natural death. Mitsunari, who disagrees with Ieyasu being the land's greatest man, assembles an army to oppose him. For the hopes of his fallen friends and for the future, Ieyasu defeats him at Sekigahara and Yukimura at Osaka Castle. Naming Yukimura as the greatest warrior in the land upon the younger man's death, he is pleased to see everyone's dream fulfilled at last and desires to treasure the hard-fought peace. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Ieyasu is attacked at his home, Edo Castle, by the serpent army lead by Sun Ce. Not wanting to submit, he coordinates a brave resistance with his ally, Masamune. He counters many of his enemy's tactics -including their fire attack- but is ultimately outmaneuvered. To ensure his men's safety, he agrees to serve Orochi. He is one of the generals who assists the serpent king's showdown with Nobunaga. Ieyasu reluctantly continues his servitude in the first game. Though he asks for the young man to calm his impulsive nature for the time, he sympathizes with Sun Ce. During the story, Ieyasu also helps Sun Ce in many battles, such as Anegawa, where he keeps the main camp safe while the rest of the Wu command attacks. When the Little Conqueror defects, Ieyasu follows suite and saves innocent people from Orochi's wrath. In Warriors Orochi 2, Ieyasu Tokugawa and his vassals join forces with Liu Bei. When Masamune is seen as a possible key to breaking Orochi's newly formed army, Ieyasu leads the force against him, hoping to reason with his old friend at Saika Village. However, he fails to convince his former ally to leave the serpent king's army. He shares his Dream stage with the other Unifiers of Japan and wage a war against the Three Kingdoms rulers. He admires Liu Bei's trait of enduring hardship for his country. Befriending Liu Bei after Orochi's second defeat, Ieyasu and his army once resided within Chengdu. During the original timeline, the castle is demolished and Ieyasu's fate is uncertain. To gain his allegiance to the coalition, Ma Chao and company return to the past to save him and Liu Bei. Although Susano'o and his forces barge in an attempt to claim superiority over humanity, Ieyasu and his friend confront him and try to convince the immortal to believe in them. Although their passionate acclaim fails to move him, the general is confident they can save the future together with the coalition. Pokémon Conquest Ieyasu joins Nobunaga in Pokémon Conquest purely due to his old friendship with him. He acts as the leader for Fukutsu no Kuni and is heralded as one of the three top Bushou Leaders who guard the entrance to Nobunaga's home, Ryu no Kuni. Before the battle with the protagonist's army, Ieyasu formally introduces himself and his two generals. He politely informs the protagonist of his ties to Nobunaga and his desire to withhold nothing in his defense. During the battle, he openly mourns the loss of his supporters as they are defeated in the conflict but resolves to fight for their sake. He bids a respectful farewell when the protagonist's forces emerge victorious and later returns to Nobunaga's side to support his friend's final battle. His personal episode takes place after the main story's ending. Ieyasu is content to watch over the protagonist's reign of serenity. Tadakatsu interjects that while the people may be at peace, the Pokémon are still at unrest. Pokémon are valued as though they are the people's own lives, and it would be unjust to not include them with the land's future. Agreeing with Tadakatsu's sage advice, Ieyasu decides to collect 100 different Pokémon to enjoy Ranse's era of peace. Kessen Ieyasu is the irreplaceable leader of the Tokugawa forces in Kessen. A bold and wise ruler, he is fighting to realize the late Nobunaga's wish for peace. He often laughs in a fearless yet cynical manner during rather grim times. If he continues to be victorious throughout his campaigns, Ieyasu will gain a favorable position in the Imperial Court and eventually work his way up to shogun. Retiring and passing leadership to Hidetada, he arranges a marriage with his granddaughter, Princess Sen, to Hideyori. With his new political ties, the Toyotomis comply to weaken the defenses around Osaka Castle. However, the Toyotomis are bitter towards Ieyasu's ploys and tensions continue to mount between them. If he ends his rivals to power, Ieyasu will apologize to his granddaughter for her loss yet is pleased with the new peace they have. Losing this battle allows the Toyotomi family to regain some of their lost power and they push back against Ieyasu at Sekigahara. Winning either Osaka or Sekigahara means unification under Ieyasu, while losing the final encounter at Sekigahara has Ieyasu commit suicide. Should Ieyasu experience a straight string of losses, however, he may lose Ii to Mitsunari's troops. Tōdō may be lost if he loses the battle against Yukimura at Seta. Ieyasu runs the risk of being accused an enemy of the state by the powerful Toyotomi family. If he is defeated several times by Mitsunari, he will abandon his smaller territories and gamble his life in a final battle in Edo. Winning this battle gives Ieyasu a second chance to rebound from his defeat and face Yukimura at Sekigahara. If he loses either of these decisive battles, however, he will end his own life. During the [[Kessen III|third Kessen]], he is a valuable support character for Nobunaga. He usually leads a hardy spear or cavalry troop into battle, only using rifles at Nagashino. When he is first introduced, he is known as Motoyasu Matsudaira (松平 元康). Before Nobunaga learned Ieyasu's formal name, he called him by his childhood name, Takechiyo (竹千代), since he hasn't seen him since they were children. When he was a child, Nobunaga granted Ieyasu a small taste of freedom by running away from the guards within Owari. Though they were quickly captured, Ieyasu took the event to heart and they became fast friends. With his wife and children taken hostage, he is forced to fight against his friend when Yoshimoto is still alive. After the Imagawa family falls, he renames himself as Ieyasu and remains loyal to Nobunaga's cause. Learning that Nobunaga had actually survived Honnoji, he bitterly stifles his own plans for conquest to continue helping his friend. Ieyasu even helps Nobunaga in the epilogue battle against Yoshiaki and the Spanish navy. In this series, he also has a young concubine named Okatsu, who is believed to be one of Hanzō's descendants. Nobunaga's Ambition In this series, Ieyasu's qualities are a mix of the best traits found among the three unifiers. Ieyasu's numbers are similar to Nobunaga's war and bravery stats and has parallels with Hideyoshi's intelligence and talents with government affairs. His defining trait are his high marks for morality, which sets him apart from the other two unifiers. He often has a unique ability to increase his defenses or his troop strength in the series. Ieyasu works best when marching with foot soldiers in war, though he often has a high proficiency with rifle troops. His name changes throughout his life as well as his accomplishments to end the period of wars often have special events dedicated to them. Ieyasu's death poem is featured in the newest title. During the online adaption of the series, he has already parted ways with the Imagawa family -though Yoshimoto is still alive in the game- as a level 70 daimyo. A reserved stoic leader, Ieyasu sets an example of serene mannerisms for his followers. He specifically characterizes anger a vice to victory. Although he acts with utter composure, his emotions are likely to rise in the heat of battle. Comparing himself to an immovable mountain, he boldly states that he is destined to win his every encounter. When in battle, Ieyasu casts protective spells on himself and his party. His special ability, "Ultimate Patience", casts a protective barrier on allies while boosting their magic and attack power. Tendou features the option of selecting his impostor for the first time in the series. His impostor has a higher sense of justice than the original but possesses lower ratings in war and bravery. Either version of Ieyasu can star in a scenario named Hotogisu no Yukue, a "what-if?" story of Ieyasu breaking ties with Nobunaga in 1590 to stake his own claim on the land. The real Ieyasu's version has him act as a sound and wise leader for his men. Again stressing patience, he seeks to create a lasting peace for the populace while being fair to the people. He preaches the risks and consequences of war to his generals, requesting they take each action with cautious clarity. During a tea ceremony with Imai Sōkyū, the renowned host asked Ieyasu of his most valued possession. The daimyo gives his answer as people, specifically honoring those who gave their lives for him and whose sacrifices he will always remember. Sōkyū is impressed with Ieyasu's answer and dubs him as the one who will truly lead the land. To further commemorate his recognition of the daimyo, he grants Ieyasu the treasured sword, Mikazuki Munechika, one of the five valued swords within the land. As thanks, Ieyasu swears a quicker end to the chaos. If Ieyasu causes the downfall of the Oda clan, he becomes nostalgic of his past with Nobunaga. He relates to Tadatsugu Sakai that he never believed himself capable of besting his friend even during his childhood days. Before Ieyasu can dwell further into the past and utter his adoration for Nobunaga, Tadatsugu stringently lectures his lord to not lose face as the land's next ruler. Laughing away his stagnant doubts, Ieyasu finally says goodbye to his days as Takechiyo. During the Toyotomi's fall, Ieyasu converses with Naomasa. He admits Hideyoshi to be the pure genius of the land and one who he can't hope to surpass. The daimyo thanks Naomasa and his other retainers' support as their ties were what truly granted them victory over their intelligent foe. Uniting the land as the real Ieyasu leads to a gradual yet steadfast path for generations of prosperity. By contrast, during the impostor's scenario, the real Ieyasu is swiftly killed by a ninja late at night when alone in his quarters. Discovered the next day by his closest retainers, they mourn their failure to protect their lord when he was at peril. Seeing Ieyasu's lookalike, Ieyasu Serada, present within the circle, Masanobu proposes a plan. To avoid having to tell the sad news to the public, the fake Ieyasu should pose as the real one and continue on with Ieyasu's ambitions. With the four generals agreeing to carry out their departed lord's vision, the look-alike agrees to the scheme. Throughout his conquests, however, he fears his origins as a no-name peasant might shine through and he may not be worthy of their departed lord's image. When rummaging through Ieyasu's belongings, he discovers a letter written by Ieyasu and presents it to those who know the secret. As he reads a passage describing harmony for the villagers and the land, the circle form a greater sense of dedication to their late lord's image. Therefore, when the look-alike Ieyasu confides his lack of conviction or ponders the virtues of his actions whilst defeating Nobunaga and Hideyoshi, the generals assure their steadfast belief in him and their departed lord. Should the land be united within this scenario, the other Ieyasu wants to continue spreading the Tokugawa's influence across the land in honor of their departed lord's image. Privately, he asks Ieyasu to give his blessings for him and the path he has chosen. Saihai no Yukue Ieyasu appears as Mitsunari's arch nemesis in Saihai no Yukue. Compared to his other Koei counterparts, he is a composed and hardened skeptic who comes from a decorated background severely alienating him from Mitsunari. With an unmistakable presence of authority and wisdom, he beats Mitsunari in every aspect for commanding armies into war. Ieyasu has a wily sense of humor, amused when his rivals' gain the upper hand against him. He leads the Eastern Army to conquer the land for his own. Like Mitsunari, he also possesses the mystical power, "Heaven's Eye", an ability that allows the user to see other people's thoughts and seemingly read the flow of battle. The two rivals met a year prior to Sekigahara as Mitsunari sought refuge in his mansion from an assassination attempt. While debating with his rival, Mitsunari glimpses into his heart and sees that he desires to create his own land for peace. He becomes aware of the youth's Heaven's Eye and is interested in the younger man's capabilities. Near the end of Sekigahara, Mitsunari glimpses into his mind once more and realizes that Ieyasu foresaw a different future, in which the Eastern Army was victorious and had Mitsunari facing his execution. Beaten by the younger man's stronger will, he loses the battle. Mitsunari, who doesn't want to see more deaths on the field, spares his life. Ieyasu then reveals that he was sent there by Lady Yodo, who pleaded with him to end Mitsunari's supposed tyranny. After her will is broken, Ieyasu leaves her services and returns to Edo. Three years later, he unites the land and burns down Osaka Castle. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Introduced as young Takechiyo in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya, the boy is on the run from Imagawa soldiers. Captured by Oda scouts, he and his party are escorted back to Owari as a political hostage. While entering the Oda castle, Takechiyo meets the callous Nobunaga. Later, when his father dies in battle, Nobunaga arrogantly informs the isolated youth of the news. As the devastated child breaks down in tears, the teenager pushes the boy to abandon his sentimental ties to the dead and harden himself for the future. Alone and forced to think about his future survival, Takechiyo complies. Growing up as Motoyasu Matsudaira, he feels no inhibitions as he abandons his family alliance with the Imagawa clan after Okehazama. Seeking profit in joining the Oda, he changes his family name to discard his past ties to the Imagawa and offers his services to Nobunaga. He uses the pretense of friendship to get close to the daimyo and is quickly accepted without a second thought. While the Oda suffers troubles in the west from various rebelling factions, Nobunaga harshly pushes the responsibilities of the entire eastern defense to Ieyasu. As a reward, Nobunaga entreats Ieyasu for a time in Azuchi Castle. Soon after, he witnesses Mitsuhide voicing his concerns of spreading out the Oda troops and asks for Nobunaga to reconsider his planned attack on the Mōri. Taking note of Mitsuhide's frustration after their lord's outburst, Ieyasu replies that perhaps Nobunaga has gone too far and should be stopped for the good of the land. He feigns the remark as a harmless joke, but Ieyasu actually schemes to use Mitsuhide as his puppet. When Honnoji occurs, Ieyasu makes a slippery getaway through Iga to avoid further ties with Mitsuhide and leaves the general to die at the hands of the Mōri army. Taking refuge in Mikawa, he begins his plans to eradicate the rest of the Oda so his rule would be undisputed. He "rescues" Nobukatsu Oda from the Akechi army and asks the Oda remnants to join him. Somehow, he found Shikanosuke's son in an attempt to personally wreck Terumoto's resolve. Ieyasu builds his fortifications before he unleashes his forces against the Mōri army at Sekigahara. Retreating to Gifu Castle when his forces are defeated, Ieyasu hopes to use the castle's history as inspiration for his final battle with the Mōri. Losing his finest generals in their fateful battle, he barely manages to flee from his adversaries. Ieyasu's guards eventually leave his side until he is left alone at an unnamed beach. Collapsing due to the deep wounds he has suffered, Ieyasu recognizes the area from his childhood days. It is the same spot he visited with his parents to view the sea for the first time. Realizing it was the last time he remembered being happy, Ieyasu cries bittersweet tears of nostalgia as he dies. Character Information Development At first, Ieyasu was designed to be a solid yet peculiarly incompetent warlord. He is meant to be seen as a rather lucky leader with good men by his side. His armor was given a turtle motif to reflect his sturdy yet almost cowardly nature. The director and producer stated that this was done since the first game's focus was Nobunaga and Hideyoshi in the following expansion, meaning that Ieyasu's exploits had to be cut back to compensate. Since the focus of the second game was introducing Sekigahara, Ieyasu's design was altered for a more heroic impact. His physical features were also changed to make him seem like a "friendly uncle" with a more tolerant nature. Ieyasu's overall design surrounded the famed historical explanation for Ieyasu's figure and personality, in that he had a "tanuki body shape". Though they wanted to keep his spear, they rounded it out slightly to keep in touch with the tanuki motif. The helmet he wears in this game is very similar to the actual helmet he historically wore at Sekigahara. Personality At first, Ieyasu is generally seen as a panicky and somewhat incompetent leader with very talented generals under his command and mostly luck on his side. He becomes a sturdy, keen, and responsible individual as he appears in more games. Valuing a slow and steady approach to most problems, he believes that he should endure any burden in order to realize a harmonious future for everyone. Knowing that he can't achieve this vision by himself, he is willing to use and accept any who believe in him. Although he is known to sometimes give into frustration and bitterness during his second appearance, he is more compassionate towards his rivals in his newest appearance. His rivals usually deem his slow rise to power as underhanded and wily; the more outspoken individuals occasionally ridicule his appearance and demeanor with the unflattering "tanuki" nickname. In the English script for Samurai Warriors 2, this is usually replaced with various jokes regarding his weight. Regarding his friendship with Nobunaga, Ieyasu respects and admires him. However, he also acts subservient -more so in his second appearance- to his friend's dark sense of humor. Though they make an unlikely pair, both men know that they share the same dream for peace. He believes in and cares for each of his vassals and allies, even the ones he doesn't necessarily agree with on a personal level, such as Kojirō and Kiyomasa. He acts heroically with the ones closest to him and greatly praises their efforts. If he thinks that he is able, Ieyasu will try to support their duties. When his vassals are in danger, Ieyasu easily becomes emotional when seeing them suffer on the battlefield. On the other hand, Ieyasu holds various levels of appreciation and doubt towards his friend and ally, Masamune. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares an affinity with Zhou Tai, Sun Quan, Taigong Wang, and Liu Bei. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the words "future" (将) and "unite" (統) in the Samurai Warriors series. His third weapon is named after a quaking sound of a cannon, a siege weapon deployed by Tokugawa troops during the Osaka Campaign. A quaking explosion (Power) and a violent quaking (Speed) appear with the weapon's variations. Ōhatsusewakatakeru-no-Mikoto forms the namesake of Ieyasu's fourth weapon. His namesake is another name for Emperor Yūryaku, the Twenty-first Emperor of Japan. He has been described as a person who at first despised killing, weary of even hunting for wild boar for food. However, he eventually wished to strengthen not only the royal line, but his family's influence with his actions. By doing so, he wished to rule over a land of peace. According to the Kiki and Furukoto Fumi, Emperor Ankō, Ōhatsusewakatakeru's older brother from the same mother, had assassinated his rival to power for the throne, Ōkusa-no-Miko (one of the princes of the nineteenth emperor). Emperor Ankō made Ōkusa's wife his empress and raised Ōkusa's son, Mayowa-no-Ōkimi, as his stepchild. However, when a young Mayowa learned the truth of his real father, he killed Emperor Ankō by stabbing him whilst he slept. Learning of Mayowa's instigation, Ōhatsusewakatakeru lead his troops to suppress them. By killing all the instigators and other defiant members of royalty, Ōhatsusewakatakeru was then enthroned with the title Yamato Ōken. Later in his reign, he initiated a campaign to capture Korea and tried to conquer the Three Kingdoms: Silla, Baekje, and Goguryeo. He allegedly succeeded once against Baekje in 476 but was beaten back by locals during the following year. Ōhatsusewakatakeru died when he was twenty-six years due to illness, although it has been argued that he was poisoned or assassinated by using discreet means. Ieyasu's fifth weapon, "East Illumination Hollyhock Fire Festival", has three namesakes. The first originates from his posthumous name, Tōshō Daigongen, or Great Gongen of East Illumination. A single character of the weapon's name (葵) is taken from the name of the iconic Tokugawa family coat of arms, the three hollyhock leaves (三つ葉葵). The hollyhock was believed to be an auspicious symbol of divine protection, originally seen as an emblem with two leaves throughout shrines in Kyoto. Ieyasu's version is believed to be a deviation on the duo leaves symbol by adding one more leaf for extra fortune. A fire festival is the last part of the weapon's name, a traditional celebration of flames that dates from the Warring States period. Fire festivals continue to be held throughout Japan, two of which happen within modern day locations of archaic Mikawa. The original name for his personal item in Warriors Orochi is Zhenguan Zhengyao, the memoirs of Emperor Taizong. Emperor Taizong is considered one of the greatest rulers in Chinese history. His reign prospered with a rich economy and well armed military. Learning from his reign is highly recommended for future generations of rulers. Zhenguan Zhengyao includes biographies of his various retainers, each revered for contributing greatly to the government affairs. Voice Actors * R. Martin Klein - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Vladimir Saklikov - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Dave Mallow - Warriors Orochi series, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Paul Dobson - Kessen (English) * Dan Woren - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Wendee Lee - Kessen III; as a child (English-uncredited) * Jōji Nakata - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Tessho Genda - Kessen (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Kessen III (Japanese) * Akemi Satō - Kessen III; as a child (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Takashi Sugiura - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Quotes :See also: Ieyasu Tokugawa/Quotes *"Patience is the key to any battle." *"Loyal retainers are precious treasures. And that makes me the wealthiest man of all." *"Peace and honor are not always the same. Peace is a safe and happy livelihood for all. All people deserve peace, and to rob them of it in the name of honor is a contradiction. Common men must be allowed to live so they may discover honor for themselves. This is what Mitsunari fails to understand. For his short-sightedness, he will dearly pay." *"Lord Nobunaga, I am still grateful for the care you showed me when I was a child. We would often celebrate the nearby festivals together." :"I know that you have always supported me. As though you were my shadow. So then my shadow, after you have followed me for so long, what do you want to do once you have surpassed me?" :"No! I would never...!" ::~~Ieyasu and Nobunaga‎; Samurai Warriors 3 Empires *"Lord Ieyasu, how much more longer will it be until a land of peace is a reality? Can we really create the serenity we desire? I must confess... there are times when I wish to leave this world again." :"Do not lose faith, my friend. You are not alone in this task, for we seek and support one another for the same goal. ...Even if Lord Mitsuhide were to desert, I will never abandon you or myself to despair. No matter what name, attire, or profession you would have, I would surely come to your aid!" :"Lord Ieyasu..." ::~~Mitsuhide and Ieyasu; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"You're Ieyasu!? If you ask me, you're scheming something!" :"(laughs) How refreshing to hear your thoughts so directly. You truly have Lord Nobunaga's blood within you." :"You're not mad for what I said? What are you, a saint?" :"I know you're just testing me. I've heard rumors that Lord Nagamasa's daughters are wise beyond their years, but the rumors hardly do you justice. The land would truly benefit having more people like you, Lady Ogō." ::~~Ogō and Ieyasu; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"I fight for the people. And a better world! I cannot lose!" :"It is a great honor to face you in battle!" ::~~Liu Bei and Ieyasu Tokugawa; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Master Susano'o, you are a solitary warrior who only believes in his own strength. What does the word comrade mean to you, then?" :"Comrade? You mean those pathetic weaklings that I am forced to protect?" :"No, I mean those with whom you combine your strength, to achieve that which you could not manage alone." ::~~Ieyasu Tokugawa and Susano'o; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Mitsunari... I applaud your boldness. Your loyalty to the Toyotomis... is admirable. But honor alone will not bring what you seek. I will triumph... and forge a new world of my own design! My world!!" ::~~Before Sekigahara; Kessen *"If Lord Nobunaga was born to be a hunting falcon, I was born to be a sea bird bound to the shore." ::~~Comment about taking over Nobunaga's ambition; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : : aims his spear downward and fires the ground beneath him. Breaks enemy guard. : , : slashes upward, launching enemy into the air : , , : fires a blast from his spear which dizzies the enemy. : , , , : horizontally slashes the enemies in front of him : , , , , : fires three cannonballs upward which launches the enemy : , , , , , : fires his spear downward, creating a shockwave around him : , , , , , , : fires a blue laser beam in a straight line in front of him : , , , , , , , : his spear sprays fire in an arc in front of him; has the added Fire element : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) after some preparation, he fires three cannonballs : , , , , , , , , , , , :does a series of slashes and follows with five fired cannonballs : , : jumps down making a shockwave : , : fires a cannonball downward : : while standing still, Ieyasu fires five homing cannonballs. It takes time for him to "reload" between each shot. In his True Musou version, he'll fire quick three rows of cannonballs before finishing. In his level 3 version, he fires many more cannonballs while being supported by an overhead cannonball volley. :R1 + : Ieyasu shoots a single cannonball in front of him. :R1 + : Ieyasu readies himself and fires five homing cannonballs in front of him. :Personal Skill : (Pressure) Push back enemies with while guarding. Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Moves remain the same except he loses his C9 and his Level 3 Musou. He also gains a different R1 skill. :R1: readies his spear on his shoulder and fires a long blast of energy. Can be interrupted during the move's execution. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Positions himself to fire and shoots a cannonball in front of him, causing a massive explosion. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Ieyasu Tokugawa'' ''was the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan which ruled from the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration in 1868. Ieyasu seized power in 1600, received appointment as shogun in 1603, abdicated from office in 1605, but remained in power until his death in 1616. His given name is sometimes spelled Iyeyasu, according to the historical pronunciation of we. Ieyasu was posthumously enshrined at Nikkō Tōshō-gū with the name Tōshō Daigongen. Gallery Image:Ieyasu.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Image:Ieyasu-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Sw3ieyasu.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Pokemon_Conquest_-_Ieyasu.jpg|Pokémon Conquest artwork Pokemon_Conquest_-_Ieyasu_2.png|Bushou outfit Ieyasu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Image:Ieyasu kessen.jpg|Kessen screenshot Image:Ieyasu-kessenIII.jpg|Ieyasu (left) and Nobunaga (right) in Kessen III Ieyasu-crkessenII.jpg|''CR Kessen ~ Sengoku Seiha no Michi'' render for his "Kessen" form Ieyasu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition: Tendou portrait Ieyasu-nobuambitonline.jpg|Ieyasu (left) in Nobunaga's Ambition Online Ieyasu-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Tokunyawa Ieyasu in Nobunyaga no Yabou Ieyasu2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Serving under Hideyoshi Ieyasu-tw-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Special Taiwanese card Image:Ieyasu-saihai.jpg|Saihai no Yukue artwork Chikainosanyaprofiles-ieyasu.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portraits Ieyasu-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Marcel acts as the Ieyasu of the cast. His full name is "Tokugawa Marcel Ieyasu". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters